Sonic Rush! Blaze and Sonic's adventure!
by TheGreenLucario
Summary: A retelling of one of the best sonic games for a handheld cosole, Sonic rush! here , Sonic takes arms against a mysterious new threat, under the name, Eggman Nega, and a new person stands up to Eggman, and she has one Fiery personality!Chap 2 is up!
1. Sonic's storm!

**Sonic Rush!**

Search for the Emeralds!

My second fic, i'm so happy! This fic is basically dedicated to my fav DS game yet, sonic rush. i do want to say, its in third person pov so do remember. Enjoy!

Chapter 1! The new eggman?

Its an average day here in leaf storm zone. Eggman has been surprisingly quiet for the past few days, leaving old worn e-100 robots in his wake after his last defeat. Sonic was running through the lush forest, not only enjoying the feel of the air and rush, but destroying the last of the robots in his run, releasing the animals in them. He wondered what Eggman could have been up to, knowing him, he probably was planning something big, like metal sonic's attempt to finish off team sonic, rose, chaotix, and dark in vain. The loop-de-loops only boosted sonic's speed, as he rushhed through the impeding wave of robots in his way. For some reason, there were fewer robots than he had expected, probably after tail's run in with them. As he was half way through, an odd peg spinner was above him. On impulse, sonic grabbed it, bursting round the peg, spinning a vortex into existence, sucking him into a special zone.

Being through many of them, Sonic ran through the ccourse, picking up rings and avoiding mines. As reached the end, he had found the red chaos emerald with ease, holding onto it. The same ominous vortex appeared, and whisked him back to leaf storm. Sonic looked at the emerald for a few moments, he knew after every emerald, would be a harder challenge to get another. He has pocketed the gem, in his shoe, as he had done before in special stages. Sonic then went back to getting through the forest, hoping to see what Eggman could be planning to make at his base in the forest. As he sped his way through, Sonic noticed something, a strange wave of energy rocked the forest, knocking Sonic of his feet and onto the ground. Lucky for him, the animal friends from the machines had pulled him back to his feet. " Thanks you guys, now i gotta go!" he said, getting back on track.

After a few more robots later, Sonic had reached the stage ring, marking the end of his forest run, but before teleporting him to a rocky cliff, with a serpent-like mecha rising above him. " Eggman! If I'd known a snake was all your planning, I would've came weeks ago!" " Fufufufufufufu..." Said a shady figure within the mecha, with an oddly older tone to the gruff professor's voice. As the villian laughed, our blue hero noticed something else, the robot was styled in a pink and blue toned colors, unlike the red, yellow, and orange colors 'ole robotnik used to use. " Fool! Do you know whom you are dealing with?" the figure roared, pointing the mecha's cockpit to the hedgehog. " Uh, yeah, Eggman ofcourse... What do I look like? Knuckles?" The robot craned its neck up as the puppet master laughed. " Oh no my insignificant hedgehog, I am Eggman Nega! Prepare to get schooled!" The scientist yelled, smashing the robot's head on the cliff. The hedgehog had jumped the moment before to the right, giving a fighting stance to the scientist. " I don't care if you're Eggman mega or whatever, but i'm still taking you down!" The hero said, taking his chance and spin jumped the robot's head. " You!" The man had yelled, slamming the head again where the hedgehog stood, only for the robot's head to be slammed by a slam jump once more.

It was only five more hits where our hedgehog was getting cocky with his winning. "Hey Eggman!" The blue dude said, sticking his tongue out and pulling his eye skin back, teasing the scientist. " Oh, I have had it!" The crazed man said, rolling the robot's head along the cliff, hoping to flatten our hero. However, as you can predict, our lovable hedgehog got out of the murderous vehicle, and deliveredthe final hit, a spin dash. The mecha exploded, with the scientist in it. As Sonic caught to the wreck, he saw the ruined flying mech of the doctor's slowly flying away. " You'll regret this!" " Yeah right Eggman!" Sonic said, shaking his fist. Seeing an opportunity to get back to tails to discuss their next move, sonic sped his way out, making sure to tell Tails everything.

As Sonic got out and made it to Tails, who was working near Leaf storm, sonic only had to show the Emerald he had to his fox pal. Tails immediately knew what Sonic wanted to say, and put down his tools to talk to his friend. " Hey Sonic, So, what's up?" " Hey Tails, i just ran into Eggman just before, but he seems different..." " How so?" " He had a different color styling on the robots, and he seems older, calling himself Eggman Mega or whatever..." " Hmmm... Well i did see a damaged egg cruiser flying to water palace, I think that's where he'll be. Let's both go, I'll meet you there.'' The twin tailed fox said, going back to his workshop to put away his work. Sonic went to Water Palace, with Tails at his side. Something was wrong, and he knew that eggman was behind it...

Meanwhile, a figure, who was unconscious wakes up near the Night Carnival zone... knowing fully well something has gone wrong aswell...

wow, i think that came out nicely. Well the next chapter will focus on a new person... with a FIERY personality...


	2. Blaze's carnival!

**Sonic Rush!**

Well, a good person here on fanfiction helped with a mistake of mine. I have been putting unneeded commas in my sentences. So thank you Ookami The Wolf 1! Now, i think i can do this better without a large mistake. Anyway, just a reminder, this is my retelling, with my own made up parts such as when you go into the night carnival stage and see the billboard and blaze's dream of "the Blue one''. Blaze will be "named" when she talks to cream, i like that better than everyone knowing her name and not sonic and tails. Now into Blaze's pov! Oh, and if you see a parenthesis in a sentence,its a thought!

Ska Cha cha through the carnival!

The princess woke up, on the grounds of Night Carnival zone with no familiarity of her surroundings. A vortex had spilled her out of it, and onto the floor. " Unnh, Where am i?" She asked, scanning the environment. Immediately, a particular thought came to her head. " The Sol Emeralds! My world will be in peril without them!" She cried. The princess looked nothing like a princess should look like. She was a light lavender color, with her hair up connected with a red bangle to hold it. She had sun yellow eyes that could intimidate anyone. A pure white tights were neatly tucked into her fluffed pink heels. A darker lavender jacket was her main attire and with a pair of gloves, lined with fluff, to go with it. "That moustached old man... Grrr, that Eggman Nega... How did HE obtain the Sol Emeralds? !But, where is he?" She asked, with a gem on her forehead changing from a red, to a blazing red. She relaxed into a more calmer personality, and had soon figured why she was here in the first place. " Hmph, that coward sent us both into another dimension, and to think he would've had a good flare at beating me." She snickered, walking through her new environment, a nightly carnival. Neon lights danced around the city as the cat walked around them. The princess was not very happy to be in this dimension, wanting to go home, but she continued forth. She also knew she must get her Sol emeralds back, who knew what would happen if Eggman Nega had gotten them?

As she went through the dazzling city, something caught her eye. Eggman Nega's robots were patrolling the streets, but with a significant difference. The automatons were a deep red with yellows and oranges, unlike Eggman Nega's choice of pinks and blues. " Robots..." The fiery princess said through clenched teeth. She ran at them and before they knew it, flames had destroyed them. A few bunnies and squirrels were released from their captivation, happy to see their former selves. A deep past was into the princess's life, but for now, only what is happening can be accounted for. All that roamed in her head were the so called Sol Emeralds, her flames she controlled, and the mysterious doctor Eggman Nega. The fiery cat knew he had to be stopped and knowing how much anger was within, she released it, into elegant jumps and flames onto her foes.

Many Robots were destroyed by the cat, with their shattered remains filling the streets as her rage went on. Her rage stopped, when she had seen a billboard depicting a blue hegdehod with the name S.O.N.I.C . " S...Sonic...why is that so familiar...?" As the princess thought a haunting memory appeared to her. That very same hedgehog, was her enemy alongside Eggman Nega. " Who Is HE! ? " She shouted, closing her eyes and bursting through wave after wave of robots. She soon stopped abrutly, looking at a large golden ring glittering in front of her. " Ahhh, I believe this is where i should go." She said, calmly walking past it, only for her to be teleported to the top of one of the largest buildings. It was circular, with a gaping circle hole through it. A giant mecha was rising before her, this time, styled like the robots she had seen only moments ago. The mecha was a giant scale-like mecha, with a spiked ball and a floating ship with what seems to be Eggman Nega in the cockpit.

" Hey You! You moustached old man. I've finally found you." " Ah! That cat girl that destroyed my beautiful creations! Ha Ha Ha! I'm surprised you chased me here!" This Eggman looked different to the cat. He was younger, with a brown moustache then a white one, and a red colored jacket instead of a dark tone. " (He said this world, like i imagined. So it is true, I am in another dimension...)" The princess thought. " Return The Sol Emeralds!" She shouted to the foe. " They must be brought back or..." " Aha ha ha ha! You mean these pretty little things?" He said, holding a pink, brilliant cut gem to her. " ! Grrr..." " They're MY means of ultimate power, now scat cat!" He yelled. " Hmmm... Seems you like to play with fire. Then let ME warm your fingers!" She said, knocking the spiked ball (which can retract its spikes) at the doctor. The cockpit fell to the ground, which it soon met one of the fiery spin dashes of our heroine. The cat made many attacks, attacking the mecha with elegant but deadly jumps and spin dashes. Before she could deliver the final blow, the machine rotated faster and shot out small thunderbolts. She doged them with ease and knocked the villian out of commision. Explosions shot out of the robot, sending the doctor and parts of the wrekage flying. " Never get on my bad side..." she said with a smile. " Now, if you return them quietly, i won't need to raise anymore flames!" She continued. " Hmph! Your little parlor tricks don't impress me! Those emeralds are mine!" The doctor said in his damaged flying mech. " Don't be such a poor loser!" She jumped to the mecha, spinning flames into a blazing kick. " Give me back... The Sol Emeralds!" She said, kicking the daylights out of the doctor all the way to the next zone. The cat smiled, and swiped the red Sol Emerald from the sky."First emerald retrieved!" catching it as she threw it, she left the scene as ominously as she came.

"Now how am i supposed to get the other six? And where on Earth am I ? ! I need to find the emeralds, but I'm lost here!" Suddenly, a bush started to wriggle. " Huh? What's that?" " Shh, be quiet Cheese, or she'll see us! When we can get a little closer, we can talk to her!" said a small peach rabbit in an orange dress. She seemed to be young, with the dress, and had a chao with a red boe-tie by her side. " Who are you?" Asked the princess. " Uh oh! She spotted us!" said the small girl. " Hi, it's really nice to meet you! My name is Cream. May I ask what your name is?'' "(Who is this girl? ! ") " Ive never seen you before, would you like to be friends? " The small rabbit asked, with twinkling eyes. "(Boy, is she really friendly... She should be more cautious...)" "... ... ..." The rabbit girl stared at the cat, curious as to why she isn't speaking. " H-Hey! Don't get SO close to me!" our heroine cried. " I'm glad you finally spoke to me. Could you tell me what your name is please?" The young princess then calmly said with closed eyes, " ... Blaze." " Oh, so you are Blaze. That's a very nice name. Blazze, would you like to come to my home? Come on!" " What! ?" " Okay, let's go!" " W-Wait a minute! (AARGH!)" She said as she was dragged to Cream's home near the night carnival zone.

"Well here we are. Please come in, Blaze." "( Incredible! How could she just invite me in? ! After All, She just met me!)" The two went inside the home to see an older rabbit, likely Cream's mother aproach them. " Is that you dear? Anything interesting today?" " Hi mom! I brought home a friend!" " A friend! ? "Well, its nice to meet you." The rabbit said to Blaze. " I met Blaze when i was in the carnival!" " Oh Blaze, I hope Cream wasn't bothering you..." " Oh, um... no. But I... have an errand to do." Blaze said, confused about what is happening. "... Please Excuse me! Uhnh..." The older rabbit put her gloved hand onto the princess's shoulder. " Oh dear, please relax, you must have had quite a day. I insist you must have some tea before you leave." "( What? Who are these people! ?) ... ... ..." " So, you came here to search for your Sol emeralds... " " ( Why am i wasting time sipping tea ! ?)" Blaze thought, drinking tea. " You know, I'd suggest you talk to mister Sonic." The young girl said. " Yes, Sonic should be able to help you, he collects the Chaos emeralds, our world's emeralds dear." " Please, don't worry, this is my problem, i can handle it." " Tsk tsk, Sonic would be glad to help dear why don't you ask him for help? Now then, Cream will show the way, after all, we wouldn't want Blaze to get lost, would we?" " Nope!" Said the cheerful girl. " I said, " Don't Worry"..." Blaze said, with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

" But Your my friend Blaze! And if a friend's in trouble, you help them!" Blaze sighed, knowing fully well she couldn't win this fight. " (Well, i am lost... Having a bunny guide is okay, i suppose...) Have it your way." " All right! Okay mom, i'm going now!" Cream cried out. " Okay dear, just take of yourselves!" Cream's mother called back. " Let's go Blaze!" Said cream as she led Blaze to the next zone, Leaf storm zone... Meanwhile the blue hedgehog and thew fox are passing the beautiful water palace...

END OF BLAZE"S CHAPTER!


	3. Friend or Foe! Cat girl vs Hedgehog guy

Sonic Rush! Blaze and Sonic's adventure!

**Just a heads up: **Okay, turns out i've made one small mistake in the first chapter, during the first chapter , sonics supposed to see blaze after beating eggman so i put a fanmade filler plus normal chapter. Good? Good.

Chapter 3! Friend or foe? !

Sonic and his genius twin tailed fox friend tails were making their way to the second zone, Water palace zone. As they were getting so close, sonic had realized something. " Uh, hey tails..." " Yea Sonic?" " If eggman nega or whoever that was at leaf storm, is there a chance the real eggman will show up?" Tails put a hand to his chin, a thinking pose. " Well i _have_ seen a ruined mecha flying back there... let's check it out." And with that, the duo nodded and headed back to the forest.

It had only taken Sonic a few mere minutes to reach the clearing where he and eggman fought. He looked around, the same ruined machines, but a different color, the same dull red color. As he was investigating the ruins of the machine, Sonic heard a loud clank of machinery and eggman cursing an unknown entity. He looked to see an odd blue gem on the floor. " Huh? What's that? " Sonic said, walking slowly to it before a swirling vortex of fire erupted infront of him. A purple cat was right in front of him, with a lavender coat and white tights with fur like fuzz lining her gloves and heels. The feline was also having her back to Sonic, probably not knowing he was there. She had one hand on her hip and the other swiping the blue emerald from the ground. " Finally, the second emerald." She said, pretty seclusive Sonic thought. The cat turned her head slightly toward the hegdehog. " ..." She turned back. " Hey, wait!" The cat paid no heed to the hedgehog, and jumped from the cliff to the unknown. " Who was that? " Sonic said to himself, crossing his arms, annoyed. Sonic was still confused on the identity of the feline when he found tails at Water palace. " So, did you find anything?" Asked the little fox. " Yeah, a purple cat cream's following who kicked eggman's butt off leaf storm." He said. " Funny, i just saw an eggman fly by here, with the exact same description you told me of this Eggman nega. Should we- AHH!" Before tails could finish, Sonic had already dragged him along as he sped through the water themed palace. Water gushed and flooded everywhere, and since water and Sonic don't quite agree, he tried to avoid deep water as much as possible. Seeing the odd rod which had teleported him to the special zone for the chaos emerald, Sonic managed to get the second Blue Emerald.

Ofcourse, there were places Sonic was unable to avoid, so he breathed one gulp of air and dived underwater. As he tried to stay down, he felt the sudden urge to breathe. Quickly seeing air bubbles flowing from one of the tiles of the ground, Sonic gulped the air within. Feeling much better, Sonic continued the underwater trek until meeting land and air again, and passing the world's goal ring.

Sonic soon found himself teleported to another battle field, a circular well of sorts with large pipes leaking water. The whole field was filling up with water. A giant, pinkish blue Sea dragon towered before the hedgehog. " So, I see you've found me again!" " Yeah well its to easy Eggman..." " That's eggman Nega!" The sea dragon slammed its head down near sonic, who slammed the machine twice wwith a spindash. " Take this!" The Sea dragon caused water to flood the battle field and sped toward sonic like a torpedo. The hedgehog, though slower under water, still dodged the doctor and slammed a spin dash to the cockpit. " Great Sonic!" Shouted Tails from a corner, watching the fight. Sonic soon saw that the water drained away and was better advantaged on land. As Sonic and the machine battled more and more, the slower the machine became. " You're almost there!" Shouted Tails who had observed the battered machine. The machine slammed its cockpit ferociously on the ground many times until it finally stopped from heat. Sonic used this to his advantage and delivered the finishing blow and broke up the machine in fabulous explosions.

" NIce Job!" Tails shouted to Sonic, who in return, gave him a thumbs up. Realizing eggman nega could give him the answer he needed, Sonic raced towards eggman, but saw Eggman Nega was almost gone. " You'll regret this!" He said, shaking his fists.

Sonic and tails already were concerned of eggman nega, but who was that cat with fire? Was she on our side or eggman's? Is she even a person who lives here? Questions flew around Sonic's head as he was running to the next zone, he really could'nt get that cat out of his mind, it worried him that she was collecting emeralds as well, she may be a threat Sonic thought, I have to put my gaurd up...

Meanwhile, the cat herself was wondering who was the hedgehog...

**_A little short, but because i'm on a short break, schools here anyway, though i promise i'll make more longer.._**


End file.
